


The Boy and His Conscience

by Dalinda



Series: escape your mind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, All is not what it seems, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Cars, Cussing, Cute Monster, Death, Doctors, Epic Battles, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I hope this is ok, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Long, Loss, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Not all the time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rich boy, Sad, Shadow - Freeform, Slow To Update, Survival, TRUST NO ONE, VARY LONG CHAPTERS, but only in refences, butterflys, confused roy, dads are prics, demonds, im bad at spelling, kids with powers, loss of memorys, lots of cussing, percy jackson - Freeform, safe place, sassy blondes, some times, this is my first story on this site so-, tree house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalinda/pseuds/Dalinda
Summary: Roy is a normal boy.he goes to school, has a best friend, and even a crush.but when a terrible accident happens and he wakes up a day later, totally unscathed and somehow miles away from where it happened, things don't seem to add up.how did he get there? why did everyone act like things were normal? and who is this girl spouting things about being his conscience?will Roy find the answers he seeks? or will this just be a nightmarish dream...
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: escape your mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940995
Kudos: 2





	The Boy and His Conscience

(WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AND A LOT OF CURSING AHEAD)

(edited on July 14th, 2020)

I stood out in the cold morning air, watching cars drive through the busy street in flashes of color as birds flew overhead.

It was boring, like REALLY boring.

Why did the bus always have to take so long to get here? It's almost as if an entire school day goes by before it even shows up! Like what the frick!?

Letting out a large huff of air, I looked up into the bright blue sky. Usually, my mind helped me pass the time, letting me drift off into a sea of thoughts until the prison ship arrived, but today, it all just...came up blank.

"Yo Roy!" someone shouted into my ear "You in there!?"

I must have jumped back 3 feet at the sudden noise, both surprised and irritated that someone had just shouted into MY EAR.

But once I got a good look at the idiot, it wasn't that surprising anymore.

"Oliver" I glared at the boy "You're late, again"

Oliver gave a sheepish grin. He was a skinny looking dude, green dreadlocks reached past his shoulders. his sky blue eyes practically screamed the "DO NOT HAND ME ANYTHING SHARP OR PARISH!" kind of vibe. Both his ears had so many piercings that there wasn't much ear left.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously "Sorry man, I overslept."

I scoffed "Ya ya, that's what you always say."

I turned my head to the side as Oliver tried to give me his latest excuse -"mom made me clean out the chimney again!"- but whipped it back so fast my neck almost snapped, face both hot and most likely redder than a cooked lobster.

Oliver noticed my change in attitude. "What is it?" he asked, looking over my shoulder, chuckling as he found out the source of my brain fart "oh, I see."

Standing at the curve of the sidewalk under a large pine tree stood a pretty girl. Ok a really pretty girl, long waist-length black hair shown in the sun. Her skin was so pale it glowed. She wasn't that small. I think we were around the same height, not that I have ever worked up the courage to ask her.

Her head was turned upward away from the open book in her hands seemingly scanning the area, and I swear her gray-black eyes could hypnotize someone.

I hadn't realized I was staring at her until our eyes met, and heat started to rise to my cheeks again. It was like neither of us could look away, like we were stuck in a trance or something.

But one for her friends -a small redhead- called out to her and the trance was broken.

Fuck she was pretty.

Oliver punched my shoulder. "Bro, seriously? You're still crushing on Jasmine? " he chuckled. "She doesn't even know you exist dude."

I scoffed "You're one to talk, remind me, how long have you been crushing Emma hm?"

Oliver's grin flattened for a second and he tensed slightly, looking over at the tall, neon green-haired girl standing by Jasmine. "You got me there man..."

After that, we just talked about little things to pass the time. The gym, the latest football game, if whether or not we would start a fight club.

You know the little things.

But in the middle of a very important conversation about whether or not Oliver could pull off a bikini, he tensed up and looked over my shoulder glaring hard.

"Heads up, strange blonde child, two o'clock."

I peeked over my shoulder and lo and behold, there she was.

Strange blonde child.

Natrually that wasn't her real name, but no one knew what she was called. So I had started calling her 'strange blonde child' as a joke, but it spread like wildfire throughout the school.

I still kind of feel bad about that, but what are you gonna do?

On the outside, she didn't look that strange. Long blonde hair it's way just past her back, with glowing pale white skin. She was above average height, long arms and legs adding onto her slim build. And even though she was skinny, she still looked like she could kick your ass.

Although, her clothes were another story.

They weren't something you'd see in school, a gray-brown jacket covered a no sleeve black shirt. A small orange scarf was wrapped around her neck with a low hanging necklace. She wore ripped blue jeans and long laced boots with gold buckles that stopped at her knees and a red hoodie wrapped around her waist.

Honestly, I don't think I have ever seen her wear anything else...

But none of that was the reason people thought she was strange.

It was the fact that she went to our school, but didn't do anything.

She doesn't speak.

She didn't go to class.

She didn't have friends.

She just rode the bus to the school and nothing else.

Nobody knew what she did, and nobody asked.

Currently, she was leaning against the chain-link fence, arms crossed, and just staring at the passing cars.

Then her eyes locked with mine.

The color shocked me a little, normally when you think of green eyes, you just think of, well, green. But her eyes were something different, like shiny emeralds, bright leaves, and green jolly ranchers all mixed into two glowing eyes. A bountiful forest that could pull you in at any time.

I will neither confirm nor deny that I forgot to breathe for a split second.

A low growl made me look backward, expecting some sort of dog. But it was just Oliver glaring daggers at the blonde girl, there was so much fury in his eyes I had to step back.

"Whoa bro, calm down" Oliver tensed up, and as quick as it came, the anger was gone. replaced with his signature goofy grin.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"Um, you were just glaring bullets at blondy over there, did she kill your cat or something?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow "I don't have a cat, you should know this by now"

"That's not wh-"

"Oh look! The bus is here!" Oliver chirped, jogging over to the large yellow bus.

Sighing, I walked over and got inside the prison ship.

The ride was slow, kids were talking loudly -almost screaming- but I didn't mind. I usually just get lost in my thoughts on these rides, vaguely listening to Oliver play on his phone next to me or to Jasmine laughing a couple seats over. Today was no different.

My brain decided to constantly remind me about the upcoming prom night in a few weeks. Rumor has it that Jasmine hasn't gotten a date yet.

So if I pray to the gods and grow a pair of balls in the next seven hours of hell I might be able to ask her out.

MAYBE

But all too soon the bus came to a stop in front of Jade academy. A large highschool made entirely of bricks and teenage drama.

As we all started to pile out of the bus, Oliver asked "So, you ready for another day in hell?"

I sighed "nope..."

"Let's just get this over with..."

I wish I could say that school went fine. That Oliver and I walked into class with confidence. That they served good food at lunch, we got good grades, and that I asked Jasmine out to the dance with ease.

But instead of all that happening...

I walked into a trash can five steps into the building.

Failed a test in math class.

The lunch lady gave me what looked like wet vomit and peas.

And every time I tried to talk to Jasmine, I stuttered so much I might as well have stuck a fork in a light socket and been done with it.

But luckily my day wasn't over yet.

It was around 3:30. Almost time to leave this shit hole and I had just closed and relocked my locker.

I had just enough time to sigh before being shoved face-first into the wall.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here boys!" a cold voice said in my ear.

"Zack" I gruffed out, trying to turn my head. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

The boy behind me chuckled to his friends "Well to see you of course buddy, it's been so long since we have last seen each other!"

Zack let me go for a split second before spinning me around to press my back against the wall.

The person in front of me was your average rich boy. Shorts, Gucci shoes, and a wrinkle-free shirt.

His face didn't help him either, black hair swept to the side, clear tan skin and brown eyes that make the girls swoon.

Your average bitch boy.

"So Roy, how have you been doing?" Zack sneered, flashing me a blinding smile that made me want to punch him in the teeth.

"Just fine without you being a cunt every time we make eye contact" I looked at the two boys behind him. "Oh! I see you brought your lackies with you. What are their names again? Dick bag and thunder cunt?"

That earned me a punch in the jaw.

"I thought we told you to learn some respect, Roy? Do we need to teach you again?"

"Try me dick wad!"

Zacks's eyes narrowed in fury. He slammed me into the wall and let me fall to the ground.

I expected a swift kick in the ribs or a punch, so I closed my eyes in preparation for ass kickery.

But it never came.

"Oi! The fuck are you doing?!"

Slowly, I opened one of my eyes, and I was surprised by the sight before me.

Standing in front of me was the blonde child herself, arms crossed and eyes glaring down at Zack like bright green daggers.

"Enough," she said, her voice somewhat startled me, it was smooth and soft, but had an edge so sharp it could cut skin.

"Back off," she said again.

"And why should we?" Zack spat, he didn't see his two lackeys slowly start to step back, squinting at the blonde.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sudden yell.

"ROY!"

Oliver was running down the hallway, looking pissed off to the max at zack.

I looked back to where the blonde girl was, only to find empty space. I whipped my head around, trying to see where she went. But my eyes only landed on an open hallway window, the ends of blonde hair flying out of sight...

Wait.

Holy shit.

DID SHE JUST JUMP OUT OF A SECOND STORY WINDOW?!

"Roy!" Oliver shouted again, jolting me out of my shock. Worry about that later a small voice told me, and the thought of a 15-year-old girl jumping out of a window slowly started to be pushed from my mind like it was completely normal...

Oliver kept down beside me, "you good bro?"

Zack scorned at the newcomer, "Get out of here mop head, this is none of your concern."

"It turns into my concern when you give my best friend a bruise the size of California!" he shouted, standing up.

"Dude, back down-" I tried to grab his sleeve.

"Listen to the brat here, scram."

"Ha," Oliver smirked. "I think you and your buddy should scram before the headmaster comes up those steps."

Zack froze "what"

Oliver raised his hands in an innocent jester. "let's just say your lackeys aren't the best at keeping their voices down. The head M' caught wind of your little get together and decided to pop in!"

"You're lying!" Zack barked, clenching his hands into fists, knuckles white.

"Wanna bet?"

For a moment the three boys just stood there, seemingly passing their one brain cell back and forth.

But only one thing was on my mind.

My boy is about to get his ass beat.

Finally, the brain cell landed on Zack.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" he shouted, pushing past the two boys and bolting down the hallway.

Oliver watched them run, looking like he was counting the seconds.

1...

2....

3.....

"The hell are you still doing on the floor man!? We need to go!" he grabbed my arm, pulling me up with surprising strength. And started running.

"W-what? Oliver, they left, why are we running!?"

"Cuz they'll come back once they realize I played them!"

Then it finally clicked in my mind.

"YOU TRICKED THEM!?"

"Like the fucking cheep kazoos they are!" he laughed.

With wide grins on our faces, we bolted down the stairs, passing by surprised students who were still in the building. but the smile slowly fell from my face.

Damn it! I thought, hopping over a crouching student. I didn't get to ask Jasmine out! Fucking Zack making me run before I made a fool out of myself in front of my long time crush, hoW FUCKIN DARE HE-

"Roy!"

Oh heck, I thought.

Jasmine stood in front of her open locker, waving at me to come closer.

Thank you fuckers up above!

Oliver, noticing that I had slowed down, turned around. "Bro! We don't have time for chicks! We need to GO!"

"It will just be a second!" I said, not looking away from Jasmine "I'll meet you out front!"

"But-"

"Dude, if you're that worried, hide in the bushes!"

Oliver looked skeptical, but I was already jogging toward Jasmine.

"H-hey! What up?" fuck im studdering again, WHERES THAT ELECTRICAL SOCKET!?

She gave me a small smile "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Word in the halls is that Zack was trying to fight you"

So Oliver didn't lie about that.

I puffed up my chest, "im fine! I whooped his ass!"

"That bruise on your jaw says otherwise" she giggled

I ducked my head "Ok, maybe I *cough cough* let him get a hit in..."

She giggled again, and I swear my face was on fire.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could be my date for the prom tomorrow?"

O_O

Roy_Exe has stopped working.

Rebooting...

"W-what?"

She tilted her head, -which was very cute by the way- and said: "I asked if you wanted to go to prom with me?"

It took me another moment to process what she had just said. "Hell ya!- I mean, um, aren't I the one that is supposed to ask you?"

"Well, you were kind of taking too long. Prom is tomorrow."

Wait...

T-To-Tomorrow...?

"What do you mean tomorrow? Oliver said it was in a couple of weeks from now..."

"Well maybe he got it wrong"

Oliver never gets the time wrong though...

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Ya, must have misheard him..."

She sweetly smiled, "Alright! See you tomorrow!" Jasmine grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

I gave her a quiet "bye..." accompanied by a slight wave and once she was out of sight I jumped into the air and ran out of the building with a stupid grin on my face - getting some odd glances along the way.

I pushed the large doors of the school open and walked out into the school's front yard, easliy spotting a mop of dreadlocked hair a mile away.

"Oliver you won't believe it, bro!" I shouted.

Oliver turned around, eyes visibly lighting up as I ran over, but his face fell as he locked onto something behind me.

"ROY LOOKOUT!"

I felt the familiar feeling of a hand clamp down onto my shoulder, and I only had one second to mutter "oh shit" before I was flung into the air.

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHIIIITT" I screamed.

As soon as I made contact with the concrete some one shouted "fucking Roy!"

"Zack?!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet.

"Why the fuck were you talking to my girl?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Jasmine! I saw you two chatting each other up!" he pushed me back.

"Dude, Jasmine isn't yours, she isn't anyone's for fuck sake!"

I was getting angry, my day was just looking up to!

Zack gritted his teeth, people started together around, pointing and whispering at us.

He pushed me again.

"Cut it out, Zack!" Oliver shouted.

"Shut it mop head! I'll deal with your lying ass later."

I gritted my teeth, there was no way out of this, Zack's goons surrounded us, so I couldn't run, and the crowd just made it worse.

I didn't even realize the direction Zack was pushing me to...

"You don't ever talk to her again, you hear me punk? EVER!"

"What are you, her dad?" I spat out "I don't think she would appreciate some scumbag like you deciding who she can and can't talk to."

Respective "oooooooooo"s can from the crowd, and I could tell by the look on Oliver's face that he was giving me the "shut the hell up" sign.

"The fuck did you just call me low life?" Zack said, voice low and murderous.

I swallowed and looked around at the -now very large- crowd, their eyes wide, waiting for what's about to happen next. Two of Zack's buddies were holding back Oliver, preventing him from running over to my side.

But in between the bodies of wide-eyed kids, a sudden flash of gold caught my eye and I saw her, walking away from the crowd.

A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, causing her hair to fly back. and although I couldn't see her eyes, a small frown was set on her face like stone as she walked away.

I remember how she stood up to Zack, a man twice her size, with ease. She didn't flinch or swoon under his stair-like most girls do.

If she could do that shit, so can I.

I tore my eyes away from the retreating girl and looked at Zack, not noticing how her head tilted up toward the wind.

I grinned broadly at Zack, "I called you a scumbag, dick wad."

That seemed to push him over the edge, because with a roar of pure fury -almost inhuman- he gave me his hardest shove yet.

I didn't realize how close to the street we were.

Neither did he apparently, because when I looked back at him from my spot on the road, pure horror was on his face.

"ROY, MOVE" Oliver shouted.

At that moment, only three things ran through my mind.

Optimus prime you have failed me

Olivers still screaming

Oh shit-

And that's when I got a face full of a semi-truck's grill.

(A/N: I'm sorry if this is hard to read, feel free to correct me on any mistakes you see, and I hope you enjoyed it! and thank you to my friend waen for editing this for me!!! See you in the next chapter!)

(E/N: SMH, I guess I was needed more than I originally thought)

(3097 words.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey every one!!!! I really hope this is ok and enjoyable to read!!!  
> like most of the stories that om going to put on here, updates will be random and slow. BUT I WILL GET SHIT OUT THERE FOR YOU ALL A PROMISE  
> (also this is the first time im posting a story here and im still not sure im doing it right, bUT LET US SEE)


End file.
